This application constitutes a renewal for a Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) grant, for the CFAR established at UCLA in September, 1991. Although this application constitutes a renewal, our current CFAR is funded for a total of only three years, compared to the other CFARs, which were funded for five years. At the time of submission of this application, we have been in operation for only two years. The overall research theme of the UCLA CFAR is promotion of research into HIV-1 pathogenesis and immune function and dysfunctions in AIDS and HIV infection. This CFAR is specifically designed to promote and facilitate basic science research efforts and to catalyze new areas of investigation at the basic and clinical science level. The Director is Dr. Irvin S.Y. Chen, nd the Co-Director is Dr. Ronald Mitsuyasu. This CFAR consist of the Administrative Core; the Developmental Core; three laboratory cores, "Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture", "Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting" and "SCID Mouse/Human Chimera"; and two clinical cores, "Clinical/Basic Sciences Interface" and "Gene and Cellular Therapy"; as well as internal and external advisory committees. We are focused on two major research strengths at UCLA which complement a strong clinical trials unit under the direction of the CFAR Co-Director, Dr. Ronald Mitsuyasu. These two research strengths are: 1) investigations into viral pathogenesis; and 2) immune function and restoration, including cytokine research and gene therapy. We envision that this CFAR will provide a structure for innovation, leading to greater understanding of HIV-1 pathogenesis and immune function through interdisciplinary interactions and collaborations. In time, these advances and research will lead to novel therapeutic approaches. The overall goals of the CFAR are to: 1. Promote innovative ideas about new therapeutic approaches through an understanding of basic pathogenic and immunologic aspects of HIV-1 disease. 2. Promote multidisciplinary research approaches involving virology, immunology, animal models and basic studies of HIV pathogenesis. 3. Promote interdisciplinary basic/clinical science approaches to AIDS research, with a particular emphasis on facilitating development of basic science advances toward novel diagnostic, therapeutic and preventative approaches to HIV disease ("transnational" research). The Funded Research Base for this CFAR consists of 17 NIAID-funded projects, totalling $6,531,384. In total, there are 43 CFAR investigators, both NIAID and non-NIAID, who may use CFAR resources,l demonstrating the breadth of AIDS research activities to be supported by the UCLA CFAR.